gupfandomcom-20200214-history
OK! GO AHEAD! (Song)
OK! GO AHEAD! is one of OST from Girls und Panzer, it is The Character Song of Kay. Lyrics: OK! GO AHEAD! Singer: Kay (Kawasumi Ayako) Anime: Girls und Panzer |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- O！ GO！ サンダース！ LET'S GO サンダース！ GO！ GO！ サンダース！ LET'S GO AHEAD！ ---- C'mon！C'mon！待ってないでね 決めたら一直線じゃなきゃ 恋でも戦車道でもおんなじでしょ？ ---- Alright！Alright！Fair Play でね じゃなくちゃ楽しめないじゃない 本気と本気でぶつかんなきゃね！ ---- そのままでOK！ほら、飾らなくたって ありのままが That's awesome！ Cool なんじゃない？ ---- いつだって Welcome！かかってきてもいいわよ？ 思いっきり楽しむ準備もう整ってるわ いつだって Fine Day　笑っていくよ Every Day 真っ向勝負 Exciting！この Feeling 好きなんだ ワクワクしちゃうよね　Go Ahead！ ---- GO！ GO！ サンダース！ LET'S GO サンダース！ GO！ GO！ サンダース！ LET'S GO AHEAD！ ---- Hi！Hi！Enjoy には遠慮は No Problem だね 気持ちは向かい合ったら伝わるよ ---- Front Line へ！ほら、眺めがいいでしょ もっと遠くへ飛ばしたい…Hotな想い！ ---- いつだって Welcome！仲良くなれるんじゃない？ 同じ道を走ってる仲間なんだから いつだって Right Way！真っ直ぐ進もうよ そうだねThat's戦車道！一緒に楽しもう ---- 出し惜しみしてちゃつまらないでしょ？ Good Luck！ 行けるところまで行くって気がなきゃね！ 何処まででも　何処へだって 青空はずっとずっと続いてる C'mon！Join us！最高の日にしようよ！ ---- 心のまま道を外れないで Big な Heart でいよう、それだけでIt's Okay！ ---- いつだって Welcome！かかってきてもいいわよ？ 思いっきり楽しむ準備もう整ってるわ いつだって Fine Day　笑っていくよ Every Day 真っ向勝負 Exciting！この Feeling 好きなんだ ドキドキの向こうへ… Go Ahead！ ---- GO！ GO！ サンダース！ LET'S GO サンダース！ GO！ GO！ サンダース！ LET'S GO AHEAD！ |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- GO! GO! sandaasu! LET'S GO sandaasu! GO! GO! sandaasu! LET'S GO AHEAD! ---- C'mon! C'mon! mattenaide ne kimetara icchokusen ja nakya koi demo senshadou demo onnaji desho? ---- Alright! Alright! Fair Play de ne ja nakucha tanoshimenai ja nai honki to honki de butsukannakya ne! ---- Sono mama de OK! hora, kazaranakutatte ari no mama ga That's awesome! Cool nanja nai? ---- Itsu datte Welcome! kakatte kitemo ii wa yo? omoikkiri tanoshimu junbi mou totonotteru wa itsu datte Fine Day waratteiku yo Every Day makkou shoubu Exciting! kono Feeling suki nanda waku waku shichau yo ne Go Ahead! ---- GO! GO! sandaasu! LET'S GO sandaasu! GO! GO! sandaasu! LET'S GO AHEAD! ---- Hi! Hi! Enjoy ni wa enryo wa No Problem da ne kimochi wa mukaiattara tsutawaru yo Front Line e! hora, nagame ga ii desho motto tooku e tobashitai... Hot na omoi! ---- Itsu datte Welcome! nakayoku narerunja nai? onaji michi wo hashitteru nakama nandakara itsu datte Right Way! massugu susumou yo sou da ne That's senshadou! issho ni tanoshimou Dashioshimishitecha tsumaranai desho? Good Luck! ikeru tokoro made iku tte ki ga nakya ne! doko made demo doko e datte aozora wa zutto zutto tsuzuiteru C'mon! Join us! saikou no hi ni shiyou yo! ---- Kokoro no mama michi wo hazurenaide Big na Heart de iyou, sore dake de It's Okay! ---- Itsu datte Welcome! kakatte kitemo ii wa yo? omoikkiri tanoshimu junbi mou totonotteru wa itsu datte Fine Day waratteiku yo Every Day makkou shoubu Exciting! kono Feeling suki nanda doki doki no mukou e... Go Ahead! ---- GO! GO! sandaasu! LET'S GO sandaasu! GO! GO! sandaasu! LET'S GO AHEAD! |-|English Lyrics= ---- GO! GO! Saunders! LET'S GO Saunders! GO! GO! Saunders! LET'S GO AHEAD! ---- C'mon! C'mon! Don't wait If it is decided, it must be a straight line Are you in love or in a chariot? ---- Alright! Alright! Fair Play You can not enjoy it You have to get serious and earnest! ---- OK as it is! You see, don't decorate That's awesome! What is Cool? ---- Always welcome! May I come in? I'm ready to enjoy it all the time I always laugh Fine Day Every Day Direct match match Exciting! I like this feeling You will be excited Go Ahead! ---- GO! GO! Saunders! LET'S GO Saunders! GO! GO! Saunders! LET'S GO AHEAD! ---- Hi! Hi! No problem with Enjoy No Problem Feelings are transmitted when they face each other To Front Line! You see, you have a nice view I want to fly farther ... Hot feelings! ---- Always welcome! You can get along well? Because it is a friend who is running the same way Always Right Way! Let's go straight ahead That's right That's a tank road! Let's enjoy together You're stupid and outrageous, right? Good Luck! I have to feel that I can go to where I can go! Anywhere to anywhere The blue sky continues forever C'mon! Join us! Let's do the best day! ---- Do not leave the way with your heart Let's be Big Heart, it's Okay! ---- Always welcome! May I come in? I'm ready to enjoy it all the time I always laugh Fine Day Every Day Direct match Exciting! I like this feeling Beyond the pounding ... Go Ahead! ---- GO! GO! Saunders! LET'S GO Saunders! GO! GO! Saunders! LET'S GO AHEAD! |} References *https://koigokoro.koibanashi.com/2017/06/ok-go-ahead-kay-lyrics.html Category:Songs Category:Saunders Girls' High School